1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an insertion-proof device for an optical disk drive, and more particularly to an insertion-proof device used to prevent other discs from being inserted in a slot-in type optical disk drive already having a disc loaded within.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical disk drives mainly has two categories of tray type and slot-in type. According to the tray type optical disk drive, the disc is placed on a tray and loaded into optical disk drive along with the tray. The panel at the front end of the tray is embedded into the optical disk drive to shut the entrance, lest the operating disc might be interfered with. The slot-in type optical disk drive uses guiding rods or a roller set to directly guide the disc to be loaded or unloaded. As the entrance is always open, the user may accidentally insert another disc, interfering with the operating disc or even damaging the optical disk drive.
In order to protect the operating optical disk drive and disc, conventional slot-in type optical disk drive disposed a protection unit near the entrance to prevent other discs from being inserted when the optical disk drive is operating. In order to move the protection unit in and out of the optical disk drive along with the disc, conventional slot-in type optical disk drive includes a gear set or a linking rod set for driving the protection unit so that the entrance of the optical disk drive is opened for loading the disc and then closed after the disc is loaded, thereby protecting the operation of the optical disk drive, and further preventing other discs from being inserted in the optical disk drive which already has the disc loaded within. However, the gear set or the linking rod set are additional added. Thus, the transmission design of the optical disk drive becomes complicated, the manufacturing cost increases, and the market competitiveness of the product reduces. Besides, both of the gear set and the linking rod set have several transmission components. As long as one of the transmission components fails, the protection unit becomes disabled, resulting in instability of the transmission. Therefore, there is a need to improve the protection mechanism to prevent other discs from being inserted in the optical disk drive which already has the disc loaded within.